Unexpected
by xChaoticCatastrophex3
Summary: This is a Ron Weasley fanfic. I was looking around and noticed that the poor dude wasn't getting much OC action. Soooooo I came up with this little novel. It's actually a REALLY old file that I found recently. I decided that it would be fun to revisit it. So let me know what all of you think. *I don't own Harry Potter. I only take credit for my original characters and plot* :3


"Unexpected"

_Elle fidgeted nervously in the plush velvet carriage seat. They were nearly at their destination. Seated in the same seat, her older brother Paris was looking out the window clearly bored. "Paris, how much longer till we get there?" He turned his gaze on her and smiled fondly, "Soon, Elle. Are you nervous?" Elle nodded, looking down at her feet. "Aw, don't worry little sister. You are a very clever girl. I'm sure you will do fine. Transferring to this new school will be a wonderful experience. Trust me." Elle relaxed at her brother's encouraging words. "Thanks Paris, you always know how to make things better." Paris ruffled her hair playfully, "Anything for you, Squirt." Her mother and father were fast asleep in the seats across from their children. Elle rolled her eyes, "Mother, Father! Do wake up, we are nearly there." Her father let out a snort and woke up, "What was that, darling?" She choked back a laugh at the sight of her normally distinguished father blinking his bleary eyes like a sleepy owl. "Father, we are only minutes away now. Will you please rouse Mother?" Her mother let out a dainty yawn, "Don't bother, my dear. I am awake. How are you, Elle? Excited for a new year in your new school?" Elle sighed, "I am a little nervous, Mother. However, Paris has already assured me of my talents that will ensure a lovely experience." Her mother reached out and patted her hand, "That's the spirit, my dear." "We have arrived, " Paris announced. Elle eagerly looked out the window, there stood the looming silhouette of an ancient castle. The carriage bumped along the cobblestone road before finally stopping smoothly at the entrance. A giant man with a bushy mane of hair and an equally tangled beard opened the door, offering Elle his huge hand. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Your Highness. I am Rubeus Hagrid, Gatekeeper and Groundskeeper. I am here to escort you and your family to the Great Hall for a special dinner made in your honor." Elle smiled easily, taking the offered hand as she exited the carriage. "Thank you, sir, for such a warm welcome. My family and I are happy to have been invited to your wonderful establishment." Hagrid bowed deeply then turned to help the rest of the family out. Elle, whose full name was actually Princess Elinora St. Laurent, looked up at the stone spires and countless windows, "Welcome to your new home. I hope everyone's ready for you." Paris put his arm around his sister, "Squirt, I'm sure your presence is gonna shake things up quite a bit." Elle pinched her brother then gave him a quick hug. "Promise me you'll write, Par-bear." The prince returned her hug, "Every week, Elle-bean." Together, they climbed the stairs towards the huge doors that lead into the school._

Up in Gryffindor tower, Ron Weasley and his best friend Harry Potter were getting ready for the special dinner. "Why is tonight's dinner special again," the red headed teen asked. Harry rolled his bright green eyes, "We are expecting royal guests tonight, Ron. Remember? Dumbledore announced it this morning during breakfast. The king and queen of some Asian country are coming to visit." Ron sighed as he pulled on his dress robes, "Are they Muggles?" Harry shook his head, "You really need to pay attention to something other then your porridge during breakfast, mate. They are pureblooded wizards. Even more pureblooded then the Malfoys." Ron straightened out his crooked collar, "Blimey." The two friends continued to get dressed in silence. A knock on the door finally jerked the two out of their thoughts. Harry went to answer it. Ginny and Hermione were standing in the dim light, all dressed up. "Aren't you guys ready yet? Dinner's in ten minutes," Hermione chided. "Sorry Hermione, we're just about done." The two boys did some last minute adjustments then joined the girls in the hallway. Ginny reached out to fix Ron's messy hair. "C'mon Ron, it looks like you just woke up." Harry grinned, "About a couple seconds ago to be exact." The three of them laughed while Ron glared at Harry in mock anger. "That's a lie!" Ginny rolled her eyes, "Sure. Anyway I wonder what the St. Laurents will be like." "Probably exactly like every other pureblood family. Stuck up and materialistic," Ron said, grumpily. "Actually I have read that they are just the opposite of that." Hermione piped up. The other three looked at her, interested. "The family is supposed to be one of the most generous and unassuming royals in history. They are known not to put on airs and most of their money is used in charities and fundraisers for the less fortunate." She shot Ron and Harry a pointed look, "Not all purebloods are like the Malfoys, you know." She turned to Ginny, "By the way, I heard the Princess is your age. Also I heard a rumor that she might be attending Hogwarts this year." Ginny's eyes seemed to sparkle, "Imagine that! I hope the rumor is true. I would love to be her friend." Hermione put a friendly arm around the younger girl, "It would be amazing. But remember we don't know what house she'd be in." "Probably Slytherin with the rest of them pureblooded gits," Ron mumbled. Hermione smacked him in the back of the head, "Give her a chance will you?" With that the two girls flounced ahead through the dormitory's entrance, both bubbling with excitement over meeting the princess. Ron rubbed his head gingerly, "What is her problem?" Harry shrugged, "Maybe she'll be different then the others. "I wouldn't count on it," Ron bit out under his breath.

When they reached the Great Hall, they noticed a large group of students gathered around the window. Seamus Finnegan spotted them and called out. "Hey Harry, Ron, come over here." Harry and Ron made their way through the sea of students to where their fellow Gryffindor was standing. "What's going on here, Seamus?" "Everybody's trying to get a good glimpse of the princess. She's supposed to be gorgeous." Neville Longbottom pushed his way through the crowd, "I've got a Muggle magazine with her picture in it but I'm told it doesn't do her much justice." The crowd tightened around Neville as everyone craned their neck to see the picture. Princess Elinora St. Laurent had almond shaped brown eyes and long dark brown hair. Her skin was a honeyed tan and absolutely flawless. The boys all sighed in appreciation. "Forget the princess," said a girl in the group. "Who is that hunk standing next to her?" "That's her older brother Prince Paris. He and his sister are incredibly close," Neville read off the article. "I sure hope the princess does come to Hogwarts. Because if she is here, I bet her scrumptious older brother will be visiting quite a lot," swooned another girl. Neville reluctantly relinquished his hold on the magazine to the blushing girls. Harry and Ron left the dispersing group and entered the Great Hall. They saw Ginny and Hermione waving and went to join them. Everyone was chattering excitedly. Suddenly Dumbledore stood up. The hall fell into a respectful silence. "Good evening, students and faculty. As I announced this morning, we have some special guests with us this evening. King Leonitus and Queen Bijou have travelled a long distant with Prince Paris and their charming daughter Princess Elinora. Be on your best behavior. Remember you represent our school. Do so proudly and respectfully. With no further ado, I would like to extend a hearty Hogwarts welcome to the royal family St. Laurent." The enormous wooden doors opened and the King and Queen entered. "Dumbledore, my old friend. Thank you for inviting us here. I am assured that my daughter will be very happy here." Dumbledore bowed low, "We are honored by her choice to attend our humble establishment." The queen gave the headmaster a dazzling smile, "Our daughter shall be with us shortly. Our son has been sent to fetch her." Dumbledore motioned to the high table, "I am sure we can await her arrival for a moment more." The king and queen went to join him. A few seconds later, Filch burst through the doors. "Headmaster, the princess and prince are on their way." Dumbledore acknowledged him with a wave of his hand. Filch disappeared into the shadows. The sound of footsteps echoed in the hallway, getting closer to the Great Hall entrance. "This is the moment we have all been waiting for, " Hermione excitedly whispered to Ginny. Every eye was locked on the double oak doors. It seemed like everyone was holding their breaths. "Professor Dumbledore", a musical voice called out from the doorway. Two figures were now visible. "My brother and I do humbly apologize for our tardiness. We were admiring your many paintings. We have a weakness for fine art." Once again Dumbledore stood from his golden throne and bowed, "No harm done, Highness. I am glad to learn you have great taste in paintings and sculpture." The two shadows stepped into the bright light of the many torches in the Great Hall. There was a collective gasp from every person in the room. Neville was right, the collection of photographs in the magazine did Princess Elinora no justice at all. In real life, she was even more perfectly magnificent. As for Prince Paris, his sculpted features and highly defined muscular body were much better in the flesh then in the glossy pages of a tabloid. Boys drooled and girls swooned. Both brother and sister had the same honey brown eyes and silky wavy hair. And as they approached the high table, people noticed that they both had a mischievous look playing in those beautiful depths. "Professor Dumbledore," the Prince called out in an equally musical but deeper voice, "I trust my sister will be safe and comfortable here under your care?" Dumbledore inclined his head respectfully, "She will be cared for and catered to, I assure you." The prince gave him a dazzling smile. The two joined their parents at the table. The minute they sat down, food appeared on the golden plates laid out in front of everyone and the feast began.

"The princess is hot," Ron's older brother exclaimed as he heartily bit into a chicken leg. "Mmff," his twin agreed while stuffing his face with mashed potatoes. "Well with those horrendous eating habits, you two don't stand a chance," Hermione sniffed, daintily cutting her roast beef into small pieces. Ginny sighed, "Isn't Prince Paris so dreamy?" Hermione's face immediately softened, "You could get lost in those shining brown eyes." Both girls joined the numerous girls who were gazing dreamily at the Prince, food forgotten. Ron rolled his eyes, "Girls." Fred and George winked at each other, "So little Ronniekins, not affected by the Princess' stellar beauty are we?" Ron shrugged, reaching for another corn muffin. "She's pretty but she's still a rich pureblooded bitch." Harry gave his friend a meaningful look, "Ron how can you say that when you've never even talked to her?" Ron returned the look pointedly, 'Like I said before Harry, all of 'em are the same. I don't understand why every single boy is gawking at her like they actually have a shot with a girl like her. I bet you she won't even give them the time of day. She'll end up marrying someone like Draco Malfoy." Harry, and Ron's two brothers merely stared at him. "Way to be such a pessimist Ronald," Fred drawled. Ron merely shrugged and turned his focus back to his food. Ginny scowled at her brother, "Well I bet that she'll be the sweetest girl. I'm sure she will be a wonderful addition to Hogwarts. I heard she is smart and skilled in magic that we haven't even started studying yet. If we become friends, I hope she'll teach me a little of it." Ron didn't even look up from his plate." Ginny scowl grew. Taking a deep calming breath she turned her attention to Harry. "So Harry, are you going to participate in the upcoming battle to win the heart of the princess?" Harry laughed at Ginny's exaggerated but yet accurate inquiry. "She's is definitely something worth fighting over. But I have feeling that we will be nothing more then just friends." The young girl smiled at his honesty. " I wonder if there's gonna be a battle for the prince's heart." Hermione shook her head sadly, "Remember Ginny, only the princess is staying. The prince will be returning home with the king and queen." Ginny pouted, "What about when he comes to visit his sister? There's a chance then to win his heart." Once again Hermione shot her down, "He will be spending all his time with his sister, not looking for his future wife." "I guess you're right Hermione," Ginny dejectedly sipped at her pumpkin juice. "Cheer up," Hermione soothed her friend. "I'm sure one day you'll find a special guy who'll be even better looking then the prince." Ginny longingly looked at the prince, "I hope so Hermione. A girl can only dream and hope."

After dessert, Dumbledore signaled for silence. "Tonight, the Princess will be sorted into a house by the Sorting Hat. When the decision has been made, the chosen house will be notified and a pair of guides will be chosen." Under the wooden tables, fingers were crossed. "Goodnight to all. You are dismissed.'

Table by table a sea of black robes exited the hall. The old man turned his gentle blue eyes on the young princess seated next to Professor Flitwick. "My dear, it is time to say goodbye. We will leave to give you and your family privacy and Hagrid will see to your luggage. Filch will have the carriage brought around when you are finished. Princess, Professor Lupin shall be waiting for you at the foot of the grand staircase. He will escort you to my office where we will finalize the remaining details." With a swift bow and a swish of his multicolored robes, he left with the rest of the teachers. Elle turned to her parents and brother, tears in her eyes. "I will miss all you terribly." Her mother gave her a kiss on both cheeks and her forehead. "Are you sure of this, my dear?" Elle nodded as she hugged her. "I'm sure, Mother. I need to experience life out of the castle." The queen squeezed her tightly, "Promise me you will be safe and remember you are always in our thoughts. We love you." Elle promised, "You will always be in my thoughts as well." The king gave her daughter a huge hug, "You will do amazing things, my lovely daughter. You are not only beautiful but strong as well. Remember you can do whatever as long as you put your mind to it. I love you, Elle. We look forward to seeing you when you return home." Elle kissed her father's stubbly cheek, "I love you too, Father. Please take care of Mother." She turned to Paris, who was trying his best not to cry. "Par-bear, you promised you would write to me. I expect your first letter seven days from now," she put her hands on her hips and gave her brother a mock stern glare. Paris laughed and opened his arms, "Come here my saucy Elle-bean." Elle ran into her brother's strong embrace. "I will miss you, big brother. Take care of our parents." He planted a kiss on the top of her head before ruffling her silky hair, "I will, Squirt. I will miss you more. Life in the palace will sure be dull without you around." Elle smiled up at Paris, "When I get back I'll make up for the time I wasn't there, promise." Her brother laughed then turned serious. "If anyone steps out of line, promise me you will notify me immediately, especially if it's a boy." His normally playful eyes turned steely, "I will make them regret ever touching my little sister." "I promise. But don't worry yourself too much, Paris. I do my best to stay out of trouble," Elle said reassuringly. Paris' scowl turned into a small smile. "Love you, Squirt." "Back at you," Elle returned her brother's smile. She walked with them to the big entrance doors. The carriage was already waiting. After a final hug, and a final 'I love you', the carriage disappeared into the night. Elle remained outside even long after it was gone, silently hoping she had made the right decision.

When she wiped the last of her tears away, she re-entered the castle. The teacher known as Professor Lupin was waiting for her at the foot of the main stair, like Dumbledore had said. He bowed to her, before offering his arm. "Shall we?" Elle nodded, "Professor Lupin, I don't mean to be rude by asking but you are a werewolf, aren't you?" The man laughed as they began their ascent. "How could you tell?" Elle looked at her feet, "Well you look tired and the full moon was just yesterday." She looked up at him, "Does anyone else know." Lupin smiled at the girl, "Yes. It caused a little bit of an uproar in the beginning but now everyone is generally accepting of having a werewolf as a teacher. You are a bright young girl, Highness." Elle smiled at his friendly manner, "Please call me Elle. As long as I am a student here, I would like to be treated like everyone else. So please no more bowing or using my proper title." "As you wish, Elle," was his reply. "Thank you. Now professor, what class do you teach?" The two of them continued their conversation all the way to Dumbledore's office. When they finally reached the ornate doors, Dumbledore opened them and greeted them both with an offering of lemon drops. Elle politely declined. "Lupin, would you be so kind as to fetch the Sorting Hat while I explain how it works to Elle?" Professor Lupin obediently disappeared into the next room. Dumbledore looked at Elle over his half-moon shaped glasses. "It's simple, my dear. You just put the hat on and it shall call out which house you shall be placed in." Professor Lupin returned with a ratty old witch's hat in his hand. He held it out to Elle, reverently. Elle stared at it for a second or two before slipping it on her head.


End file.
